falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Dry Wells
}} Dry Wells is a tribal camp located south along the Colorado River from Cottonwood Cove in Arizona. It is currently occupied by Caesar's Legion. It will only be accessible to the Courier after completing the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road, by aiming nuclear weapons at Legion territory. Background Once the main camp of the Twisted Hairs tribe, Dry Wells was taken over after Vulpes Inculta betrayed the tribe and assimilated them into Caesar's Legion. Layout Dry Wells consists of several burned tents and crumbling buildings along a road from an irradiated stretch of the river, ending in a large crater. Attempting to enter the crater will cause instant death. Just south of the boat the Courier arrives in are a couple of crates behind an overturned boat with random loot. Several burned tents are also scattered about the area, along with numerous ammunition boxes and weapons crates. The entire camp is filled with irradiated Legionaries and irradiated Legion explorers, along with their centurion, Gaius Magnus. Notable loot * Armor of the 87th Tribe - Worn by Gaius Magnus. * Red Victory grenade rifle - In a gun case beneath the frame of a burned tent on a cliff beside the broken tower that is still standing, overlooking the western side of camp. There are also several other containers with large amounts of medical supplies and ammunition under the same tent frame. * "Missing" shipment - In the same gun case as the Red Victory grenade rifle. * High-level armor (Combat armor, reinforced mark 2, T-45 or T-51 power armor) - Located on a ledge to the east. To get there, look for a concrete slab leaning on a ledge. Climb up to find the metal box and various other ammo boxes and first aid kits. * There are a vast number of lead-lined metal boxes dotted around the map which are hidden in small craters in the floor and behind/inside ruined buildings. These cases hold large amounts of ammunition of wide varieties. * Three high-tech gun cases - One is in the first destroyed house encountered on the left (west) side of the road after entering the camp, surrounded by four ammo boxes containing several hundred rounds of leveled ammunition each. Two are in the rubble of a destroyed building near the northwest corner of the camp, next to a military shipping crate containing random ammunition (including potential mini nukes), weapon mods and weapon repair kits, as well as four additional high-level ammo boxes. Notes * The hairstyle of Twisted Hairs was adopted by the White Legs to honor Ulysses. * Unlike nearly every other location introduced through add-ons, companions can travel to Dry Wells and the Long 15 due to Dry Wells being inside the Mojave, rather than an entirely new area (i.e. Big MT, Zion National Park) * Some Legion explorers may be using Stealth Boys upon entering the area. * Due to the high level of radiation, irradiated Legionaries regenerate health very quickly. * Killing any irradiated Legion troops will yield Legion infamy. This makes it difficult to obtain the Armor of the 87th Tribe while remaining on good terms with the Legion. * Approaching the edge of the blast crater (the far end of the site when fast traveling there) will result in a radiation level of up to 35 rads/sec, as opposed to 20/sec max in the Long 15. Jumping into the crater in either location will result in a massive spike in this rate. Additionally, the amount of radiation increases exponentially as the player character approaches the crater in Dry Wells, as opposed to a more linear increase in the Long 15. This reaches a maximum at 250 rads/sec in the dead center of the crater, fatal in four seconds without any protection. * A black outline of a person who was vaporized by the blast can be found on the building facing the crater. These imprints happen in the real world and are called "nuclear shadows", caused by the intense heat of an atomic blast. The blast changes the colors of surfaces like steps, walls, and pavement. When people or items block this light, their outline is left on the surface behind them. * Trying to swim upstream will bring up the message "You can't swim any further in this direction" and the player character will hit an invisible wall. * If he is still alive, meeting Ulysses at Dry Wells after completing the main quest of Lonesome Road will bring up new dialogue options. Appearances Dry Wells appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. Gallery Dry Wells map.jpg|Map of Dry Wells Burnt body outline Dry Wells zoomed out.png|Burned body outline by a nuclear blast Dry_Wells_HT_gun_case1.jpg|High-tech gun case with high tier loot near the docks Dry_Wells_HT_gun_cases.jpg|Two more high-tech gun cases near ground zero Nvdlc04 endingslide legionimpact01.jpg|Dry Wells in an endings slide Nvdlc04 endingslide legionimpact02.jpg Category:Lonesome Road locations Category:Fallout: New Vegas Legion camps de:Dry Wells es:Dry Wells pl:Wyschnięte Studnie ru:Драй-Уэлз uk:Драй-Велс zh:枯井